


My prized stallion

by LinkTheTwink



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Horses, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkTheTwink/pseuds/LinkTheTwink
Summary: Arthur and John are very sex positive, but they are sick of having to have vanilla sex in hotels whenever they can. They decide to indulge in one of Arthur's kinks - pony play. John agrees to become Arthur's pet horse for one fine fuck.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 27





	My prized stallion

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> This is my first fanfiction I'm posting here, so please be nice.  
> Sorry if it looks funny, I am uploading this on mobile.  
> If you don't ship these guys, what are you doing here, don't read this?  
> This is an extremely self indulgent fanfiction I wrote since I love pet play and I thought if Arthur new about pony play, he'd definitely be into it.

To everyone else, this morning seemed the same as usual. It was humid and the bugs sung their relentless symphony of screeching songs. The sky was a piercing clear blue, helping illuminate the tents and those inside of them, waking up from another restless nights sleep. Everybody was going about their duties at the camp, their boots clomping through the swampy mud, the smell of a freshly cooked stew filled the air and the ambient sound of horses trotting and neighing in the background. Everyone in the gang was only focused on the here and now, except for one member and his thoughts were getting the better of him, focusing on something he'd soon be getting on with.

This morning was different for Arthur Morgan, he certainly wasn't thinking of the here and now - he was thinking about what he'd be doing in the near future. Or more like.. who he'd be doing in the near future that is. This morning happened to be the very morning that he'd been day dreaming of for many months. Finally, after all the secret planning and scheming, John had prepared himself for what's to come and they found a place to do so in. He'd risen about half an hour earlier than Arthur, and rode off to their designated meeting point. If everything goes according to their plan that is, which it should. Should.  
This all started because John had been recently talking about wanting to spice the sex up a little in the relationship, and the older man didn't have any problems with that. The blue eyed man had a lot of secrets of his own, especially when it came to the bedroom. He always surprised John on just how knowledge and well educated he was on sex, and all the different kinds of things that folk were into. Unfortunately, most of their sex had just horny quick fucks in the saloons hotel or where ever they could in the moment without being caught by anyone in the gang, which always made John feel a little guilty. It felt like they never had enough time or confidence to explore any of things Arthur informed John of so this would be a change that was well deserved, especially for Arthur.  
When John spoke about how he wanted to finally get to try some of the things his lover had taught him about, that was the opportunity Arthur finally took to educate John on these ideas that had been flourishing in his head. The older bear-like man began telling John in every little detail what he'd like to do to him, and all about this new kink he'd thought up. He wanted John to be his pet - a horse of course, as he wanted to treat John the way he treats his own horses- with a lot of time and love.  
He got to telling his slim partner about how he wants to get a plug for him that looks like a horse tail, pulling on it and making him whinnie. How he wanted to pull the reigns back as he slams into John, forcing himself deeper in him. How he wants to praise him and call him every compliment that he'd ever heard of to John as he makes him cum all over the barn doors. Naturally, John was a little skeptical at first to this, telling Arthur that he "didn't want to be treated like an animal" and teasing at him saying "I hope you don't do that to none of your horses", which Arthur rolled his eyes at and retorted, telling John to "shut it, it ain't like that, that's vile and you know it."  
But the more they stopped teasing eachother and the more Arthur described the scenes that would unfold, tempting him with all the praise and animalistic fucking, John soon caved in and wanted to try it.

Luckily for them, on a sweltering hot summers day, just a few days after that nights conversation, Arthur had found an abandoned horse stable out in the forest a few days back. A horse stable which he took shelter in from the heat that blazed down onto him, chocking the air out from his body, an extremely unpleasant climate to be stuck in to say the least. The fantasy that the older cowboy teased his partner with was suddenly looking to become more of a reality- a risky one at that but it would be an experince neither of them would forget, regardless of what John thought of it afterwards. Besides, this was happening just in time as Arthur couldn't hold on any longer, the tension of all these thoughs of John being his person pony was starting to smother him. He'd been dreaming of this for so long, and he can't go another night letting his mind wonder anymore. The thought of seeing John in a stable, with a cute horse-like tail and those reigns in his mouth, drooling from all the pleasure he would be taking, it was driving him so mad. So very mad to the point where he couldn't look at his horses equipment without having very intrusive, dirty thoughts litter his mind about John.

After the brief morning chatter Arthur had with some of the gang members he wiped his short, stubbly beard of stew and stood tall, trying not to grin as he thought of what he's getting himself into. His spurs clattered quietly as he started heading towards his horse, reassuring her of the journey ahead.  
"You're alright girl, aren't you? Yeah, alright. Let's get going then, huh?" His tone was so gentle and soft, his horse exhaled excitedly as if responding to his cooing.  
Swinging himself over the horse and hositing himself up, he patted the side of her neck gently and slowly started trotting out of the camp.  
"You're leaving already?" Said a fimilar voice in front of him. It was Charles, leaning against one the tall oak trees that were along the path.  
"Oh- Yeah. Got some business that needs doing." Arthur said, looking down at Charles with a warm smile, tipping his hat down slightly.  
"With John? I saw him head out earlier. If you're going hunting again, I wouldn't mind coming next time, i could use a break from everyone breathing down my neck." Charles sighed, looking tired, like he hadn't been well rested in quiet some time, and it was starting to get to him.  
"'Course, but we ain't going hunting right now. I can handle him just fine on my own today." Arthur smirked slightly under his hat before tilting it up out of his face, the light shining down on him with a soft glow.  
"Alright, don't get into too much trouble. See you later, Arthur." Almost with the same warmth as the morning sun, Arthur smiled at Charles comment, tipped his hat at him and rode off.

***

About ten minutes after talking with Charles, he had arrived at the little abounded barn he told John about. The meeting point for this experiment, which should have John already inside. The barn looked like it had been well lived in by some livestock years ago, the walls decaying away in places as nature took it's course over the forgotten building. The whole place smelled of moss and hay, some of Arthur's favourite smells in the whole world.  
He could see John's horse hitched outside the barn to a tree and nodded to the horse, giving a silent greeting to it as no one was watching.

He discussed with John yesterday that he should have himself ready for Arthur by the time he arrives. That meant looking like a good little pet, ready to do whatever his master wants when his owner steps through the doors of the barn. Although, now that the moment has finally come, not even Arthur was sure if he was ready.  
He hitched his beautiful white Arabian horse to the nearest tree and patted her affectionately as a farewell.  
His brows furrowed and his heart started pounding in his chest; there had been so many thoughts, so much planning and tension that went into this. 'What if John hates it? What if i turn out to hate it?' Arthur's mind raced in circles, worrying himself with his own anxious thoughts, he paced on the spot next to his horse, the sound of his footsteps running through his ears. The gunslinger thought to himself deeply for a moment, but took a deep breath in, and managed to push those thoughts away, exhaling deeply.  
Thinking too much about things was always something Dutch told Arthur not to do, and he didn't think himself much good at deep thinking anyhow.  
Arthur walked into the barn, the wooden doors creaking behind him, his spurs jingling on the mossy stone ground of the barn. He couldn't see John, until he took a few more steps into it and saw the top of his head. He could see a glimpse of Johns mangy, black hair that shone in the faint light of the morning through the small barn windows.  
"Well, there's my prized little stallion." Arthur said in a soft, hushed tone, walking up to the stall that John stood in carefully. "How is my little black beauty?" He spoke once more, catching the full view of what stood in the stall in front of him as he began to lean against the stalls door.  
There stood John, in his only his boots and shirt, with beautiful, new, shiny horse reigns tucked between his teeth. Instead of pants, he wore a plug, which has strips of leather coming out the back, which mimicked the way a horses tail looked. It would be quite the mangy horse tail if it was real, but it suited John, he always has a mangy, rough kinda look about him anyways. It was kind of his whole aesthetic, no matter how John tried to present himself.  
His face was so innocent looking, as if he had no idea what to even think, let alone do. He couldn't help but stare into Arthur's brilliant blue eyes, lost of any thoughts, only looking to Arthur for him to say something. There were a hundred things running through Arthur's head that he wanted to say to John, but in the moment he was overwhelmed with the sight finally in front of him. Arthur could tell John looked more than embarrassed, and wasn't really in the pet-like headspace he'd hoped to have been in by now.

Arthur took in the whole sight of once more, the sides of his lips curling into a smirk, almost losing his composure for a moment. John looked so alluring, just like Arthur's dreamed had envisioned him looking in his late night dreams.  
John let out a brief grunt before finally breaking eye contact awkwardly, his face flushing a light shade of red as he was lost on what to do.  
"Awh, come on now boy. There's no need to be like that, not when you're my favourite pony." He let out a hand and stroked John's cheek, assuring him.  
"You gon' behave?" Arthur continued in a stern voice, but it was somehow still kept hushed and calming sounding.  
John slowly nodded and looked up at Arthur once more, who's playing with his shirt collar, still trying not to loss his cool persona at the site before him.  
"There's a good boy." Arthur opened the gate of the horse stall and took John's face in his hands, cupping them softly before kissing him.  
The kiss was sweet and tender, John could feel himself relax into the kiss and let go of some of the nervous tension he worked into himself.  
As he started to relax, the kiss grew a little harder and hungrier. Arthur carefully bit John's lip and opened John's mouth up with his rough thumb, allowing him to kiss John with his tongue. The kiss began to keep growing in competition, turning more primial before Arthur finally broke the kiss and took the reigns in his hand, clutching them and pulling them back until Johns head was against his hand. He took this moment to slam John into the wall of the barn, grabbing his waist in his other arm.  
"You gon' behave for me, boy?" Arthur's voice had a certain quailty to it that John was sure could melt butter, because it certainly worked on him, his legs began to feel weak under him.  
"Yes--" John began to say, his mind drifting into more of usual submissive state, drooling slightly in the reigns as he could barely talk before he felt a sudden sharp pain on his ass followed by a loud smacking noise.  
"--Ah, horses don't talk do they boy? They just do as their told, don't they?" Arthurs tone changed into a grovelled, quiet tone as he spoke. The words sounded so intimidating to John, and he knew he'd done bad.  
He whinnied in a hushed, surprised tone in response, remorseful of breaking character accidentally.  
"Good, now stay still and let me treat you well, boy." Arthur sunk to his knees slowly whilst still remaining on the balls of his feet. The feeling of his prickly beard grazing down John's leg slowly made the horse boys spine shiver under its touch.  
Arthur ran his hands all over Johns thighs, appreciating the sight before him and grabbing one of the strands of leather with his teeth that came from Johns plug. He slowly pulled his head back until the plug popped out and rolled onto the floor, making John groan into his reigns. Arthur's head moved back to face John's ass, and slowly pressed his tongue against his hole, making John take a steo back in shock and he started slowly suck in lungfulls of air, trying to calm himself down and relax into Arthur's tongue.  
The cowboys fingers dug into John's thighs, clenching them tight enough to surely leave a few bruises, his fingers continuing to dig deeper into the lankey horse boys thighs. 

John's head slumped against the rotten wood walls of the barn, his hands pressed against the wall shortly after leaving a loud creaking noise passing through the lovers ears, covering Johns small whimper.  
Arthurs tongue teased around the younger mans hole, grazing around the soft rim of his ass, until he finally started to push his face into John's ass, making John moan loudly along side the creaking wood.  
The ecstasy of Arthurs tongue deep inside of him made him almost start seeing stars, his fingers started to curl into the brittle wood. John could instantly feel his dick beginning to twitch and grow harder, it had been so long since he had felt Arthur's tongue inside of him.  
Arthur's tongue explored everywhere it could, teasing in and out of John's tight hole.  
John gritted his teeth tightly, his back arching desperately to let Arthur have his way with him. The sensual pleasure was so intense to start with, they hadn't managed to have sex in a few weeks; this intense sea of pleasure that washed over John was making his body shake in absolute euphoria.  
After what seemed to be hours to John, but it was only a matter of minutes in reality, Arthur pulled his face away and began to softly pecker Johns thighs with kisses, nibbling at the marks he left.  
"You're doing so well, aren't you? My prized racing horse~" Arthur's words were so breathtaking and calm, even as he scratched into John's thighs which made John bite down onto his reigns, a line of drool glimmering off of his chin.  
"Now, you ready for what you've been waiting for? What master's been aching to give you?" His touch became gentle, he ran his hands over his stallions slim body and peppered him with more kisses. He postioned himself behind Marston's ass before slowly shrugging off his bracers and undoing his pants. 

The tension was so unbearable, just in the few seconds that Arthur was taking to undo his trousers, all the teasing too, all John wanted in this moment was to get his brains fucked out, he wanted so badly to release all the tension that had been building up inside of him.  
As his thoughts raced through his head, he began to feel a hard member press against the crease of his ass; futher teasing John whilst making his hard dick twitch against the barns wall.  
"Just relax, I'll be real gentle with ya, i promise." Arthur reassured John, holding his cock in his hand as he started to put something on so he doesn't pain John too much. John pressed his ass against Arthur's member, not caring if it hurt him as nothing could be as painful as all this tension he was having to endure, he wasn't sure how Arthur could handle it himself whilst looking so relaxed.  
Smirking at the smaller mans desperation, Arthur grabbed his boyfriend by the hips and started to push himself into him, feeling his dick get gripped by Johns tight ass, a rush of adrenaline and lust kicking into to both of the boys instantly.  
John's moans were so gravelled and low, taking it in and feeling the burn of himself adjusting. He bit against the reigns in his mouth harder, feeling himself drool more, a few droplets hitting the hay beneath his boots.  
As Arthur's fingers gripped John's large hips, he hissed in pleasure as he finally pushed himself all the way he could, this feeling was so blissful, especially as John's ass seemed to hold onto Arthur's dick so tightly, only wanting him to fuck into it more and more.  
"Damn, sweet thing, you're so god damn tight" the dominant cowboys smirk was lifted a little as he felt himself pulse inside of his partner, feeling how horny and desperate he really was under his cool composure. He took his moment to start thrusting into John which was met by those sweet moans he so adored. All he wanted was to treat his pet well and show him that he's loved, and that's what he was going to try his best to do by fucking his brains out.  
Johns moans and grunts drove Arthur into a more animalistic state, losing a himself a little in the moment and biting John's shoulder, making sure to leave a mark. Martsons groans in response were suddenly met with low, gutteral groans from his master; he knew this meant Arthur was really enjoying himself, losing himself to the rush of lust that burned through his body.

Arthur's thrusts grew more hard and rapid, more violent, their moans echoing throughout the old barn building and the ancient woods in unison.  
Arthurs eyes begin to shut tightly, feeling a rush of pleasure plusing through him, his dick on the brink of blowing over. He looked up noticing John in that moment, his hair blowing slightly in the breeze; the way that Johns face looked so adorable as he moaned into those shiny new reigns that accentuated his jaw line. John looked like everything Arthur had been dreaming of, this moment was just want he wanted. If he could have said something to John about how beautiful he looked, captured the moment somehow on a camera to show him, he would have but he couldn't. Arthur was too close to cumming and he couldn't think straight enough to form any sort of complex sentence he would have wanted to say to his partner. He felt like an animal, all he wanted to do was breed his pet right here, right now.

In this moment, John practically started to vibrate in pleasure; his dick was throbbing in so much awe of what he was experiencing which he realised not a moment too soon that it was Arthur slamming into his prostate. The ecstasy swept over Johns body so suddenly that he threw his head back, almost hitting Arthur's head. He couldn't control himself anymore, the pleasure was just too intense and he was moaning so loudly; he didn't care who heard as long as his master did. John panted desperately, his whole body tensing up as he became so close to cumming, his body screaming out for that sweet release.  
He must have sunk fully into the headspace finally, he huffed and whinnied as much as he could behind the leather reigns, pushing himself into Arthur so he could do as deep into him as he possibly could.  
"F-Fuck, stallion- I'm gonna--" Arthur couldn't say a word more without his finger nails gripping Johns waist, scratching it up so well as he came in John's ass, letting out a hungry groan of relief, realsing himself into his horse boy like a wild untamable animal. The sensation was so incredible as he finally let his full load unleash into his pets ass, filling it until it couldn't take anymore. Clenching his teeth and fingers down, the cum immediately started to leak out, slowly dripping from John's hole, which was a feeling too instense for John. All of this happening at once, with Arthur continuing to slam into his vunerable prostate was too much for his body to handle and John let out what was almost a scream as he came all over the walls of the barn, his dick spluttering a stream of cum so violently. Arthur relished in hearing John's moans as he couldn't control himself anymore, those animalistic, gutteral moans that screamed from Johns throat as he came, retuning Arthurs wild energy.  
As Arthur watched in amazement, he pulled out slowly, staring at the scene unfold before him moments after doing pulling out of his pet.  
John collapsed to his knees, panting so hard he sounded like a dog in heat; seeing this, Arthur immediately scooped John up in his arms as he fell and took him into a different stall, filled with hay and laid John down as well as himself.  
Arthurs eyes were wide with disbelief and astonishment, still comprehending the scene he just watched John preform, still comprehending the whole scene. They flickered over to where John came and he watched the stream of cum that was left to drip down the barn wall slowly. 

Finally turning back to see John panting away and looking dazed, he carefully took out the reigns from his mouth and kissed his cheek. Johns chin was covered in drool and his hair was wildy untamed, looking like he had just awakened from a week long slumber.  
"You..You did amazin'. I-I can't believe we both got so..well, like that." Arthur chucked and brushed the hair out John's eyes, looking deep into them with admiration.  
"That..was fucking incredible, Morgan." John finally spoke, in that deep, grizzly voice of his but this time it sounded much more exhausted than usual, understandably. John looked like he was struggling to form the sentence, or think anything at all aftee cumming so hard.  
Arthur, continuing to stare deep into John's eyes, held onto his partners hand; intertwining their fingers. The blue eyed mans calloused fingers were holding the others mans hand so securely, breathing heavily in unison with him, and kissed John's cheek again.  
"Let's just rest here as long as you need, war horse" Arthur chuckled once more.


End file.
